Fatal Canyon
Fatal Canyon is the second Trial Challenge map, set within a large canyon area. Soldiers will have to defend various points of interest. Two dangerous bosses are awaiting their arrival; including a familiar looking giant lizard. Availability *'CF China:' Lizard Canyon *'CF Vietnam:' Abyss of Death *'CF West:' Fatal Canyon *'CF Russia:' Canyon *'CF Japan:' Fatal Canyon *'CF Brazil:' Dam *'CF Español:' Mortal Abyss *'CF Indonesia:' Fatal Canyon *'CF Philippines:' Fatal Canyon Descriptions This map is broken into 4 parts, although it's only represented by three rounds as The Corridor is not counted: Outer Area= Soldiers are tasked to defend two Energy Tubes that provides power for the Energy Shield protecting the Dam for 3:30 against an infinite number of zombies. The outer area is split into 3 sections: Starting point that leads up to the Energy Tube, the corridor across the canyon, and an upper balcony that holds special supply drops (AP Gatling Gun) that's reachable via Jumping pads. Zombies will attempt to reach soldiers by jumping across the canyon if shot at, otherwise, they will rush the Energy Tube. Some heavy mechs will appear when the timer is running out, which soldiers must pay close attention to. *Bonus Objective: Finish the round with 80% or more HP for the Energy Tubes |-| The Corridor= This area leads down from the outer space to the Chemical Plan. The goal is straightforward: Kill all zombies guarding this area. |-| Chemical Plan= Soldiers will face the boss Wesley Longbill here. Along with avoiding his attacks, care must be taken to defuse his C4 before it explodes, or the Energy Tubes will take damage and eventually be destroyed, failing the mission. *Bonus Objective: Beat Longbill without letting any of his C4 explode *Bonus Objective (Hard difficulty onward): Beat Longbill within 5 minutes to unlock Special Round |-| Special= *On Hard difficulty onward (and when the server updated this setting), beating Longbill within 5 minutes will trigger a Special Round, tasking soldiers to beat the Wesley Longsville brothers before moving up to face Uranus. They are identical to Longbill but with different skin color, plus their behaviors are split up. The older brother (blue) will only stay on top, and the younger brother (green) will only stay at the ground level. |-| The Canyon= On Hard difficulty onward, Uranus will emerge after Longbill is killed - soldiers will have to travel side-to-side across the canyon until they reach the last defense line that contains two Flak 88 gun. These will be available to use once Uranus makes his way here - it's powerful and protect soldiers from his attack, but the firing rate is slow and it has its own life bar, so if it's destroyed, it will need some time to cool down, then you can use it again. Concentrate on shooting him until he drops. *Bonus Objective: Beat Uranus and score 20% damage against his weak point (His mouth when it opens, indicated by a red sign) |-| Rewards= This map utilizes the same Reward Crates like Hell Tower but with a little twist: Boss crate (Now called Zone Crates) can only be obtained by completing Special Objectives. These includes: Finish the round with 80% HP left on Energy Tube (Zone 1), Finish the round without any C4 detonated (Zone 2) and Beat Uranus and score 20% damage against his weak point (His mouth when it opens, indicated by a red sign) (Zone 3) Tips and Strategies Page 1= Here are a reliable strategy for time-attack Fatal Canyon (8-9 minutes, depending on players' level). Requirement: *High level AI for additional firepower and HP. Without healing flag, you need 130 HP+ or damage reduction items. *Anti-zombie weapons: P90 Wild Shot / Fatal Wasp recommended, followed by SR-25 Burning Shot and AA-12 Buster / Infection. *Damage reduction items (ZM2 / ZM3 rewards), this help reducing the chance of dying against Uranus' attack. *Gold Drones (Or Aero Drone if you don't have one), either go with 4 + 1 Healing Flag for better survival chance or 5 Drones for maximum firepower. Note that going no Healing flag means everyone's responsible for keeping an eye on their HP, this isn't a matter if all player have Gold Drone. |-| Page 2= In Round 1, all 5 players should stay at the left side and just shoot across the dam to lure zombies to their side, letting the Drones take care of 'em as they jump. This section can't be sped up, so the goal is to keep initial HP / AC as high as possible. Round 2 is straight-forward, though it's recommended that 2 players stay at the second slope and 3 at the bottom to kill zombies faster. Drones will help easing the job. Round 3 is the trickest part, as it requires some luck to kill Longbill as fast as possible. Usually the favor pattern would be Longbill staying at the north side, jumping across 2 chemical plants and 2 ledge taking shot and throwing gas grenade - everyone must be within this distance for the Drones to attack him as well. If he attempts C4 planting, use concentrated firepower and hope to stunt him, otherwise one player will have to take care of the C4. |-| Page 3= Against Uranus, the best strategy is to not dodge his first attack. Once the round start, one player should grab the Iced Bazoka and fire at him (Give delay between 2 shot to maximize effective time), one will take care of the zombies and the rest shoot at his mouth. Hold position and blast him - use the Healing flag to stay alive, or HypoMed yourself. Move along the ledge and keep targeting his mouth - once he breathes fire for the second time, jump across the canyon for better shot at his mouth. The trick here is to always follow his movement after he attacks, this leaves him in close distance for the best damage inflict. When Uranus and all soldiers get to the end, the tactics are follows: * If you're in L&R sides, stay close to the jumping platforms, or you won't have much time to dodge green laser attacks. * Using jumping platform to avoid earthquake attack is actually not as safe as jump in place, because you may still get damaged when in midair somehow, while jump in place doesn't have this problem. * If Uranus sweeps its head when in L&R sides, but without changing the side it's targeting, be warned because it means Uranus is going to use green laser attacks, move as fast as you can if you're in unfavorable positions. Trivia *Fatal Canyon combines almost all aspects of all ZM generations, include progressing through the area (Survival), defending an object (Defense Mode), and using soldiers' weapons and tools to beat the boss (Assault & ZM3 mechanics). The only missing aspect is Racing, since there are no section that requires traveling through the course on hoverboard. *This is the only PvE map that has all waves split up from each other (Shipyard only has one split at Round 5). Probably it's done to ensure all players would reach the bosses at the same time, and also has an added bonus of refreshing F-skill timer so everyone can use their tools right at the start of each wave. *This is the first PvE map that features voice instructions, as the older one only have text communication from GR center. The scripts are created for Chinese voice however, so when English voice was added, it overlaps with each other quite frequently due to the fact that Chinese instructions is shorter so the text line plays before the voice completes. **CF Russia once again uses a custom voice instruction in Russian, but the instructor is now female instead of male. **After a recent patch, the script has been updated to sync with the audio, so instead of cutting off the voices to update the texts, it will wait for the instruction to play out first then display new texts as new audio lines are played. *After Uranus preforms a nuclear explode attack, a voice will hint you that:"When nobody is in the batteries, the batteries won't get damaged.", telling that everyone should leave the batteries and hide behind them while Uranus is using this attack, makes soldiers and batteries all safe. However, soldiers who leave the batteries will be thrown far away, giving them very little time to come back and hide. A useful tip is to hit E as soon as the message appear to have maximum time needed to return to hide behind the batteries. *CF Europe named the final boss as Atlas, the same as the one from Devastated City instead of "Uranus". The name of the boss was changed simply to avoid "Uranus" jokes. *Recent updates in CF Vietnam changed the wave number for Very Easy to Medium setting, display only 2 rounds instead of 3. This is because the final battle against Uranus is not included in the first 3 settings. With this update, Fatal Canyon now has the proper round indicator based on its difficulty setting like Hell's Tower. *In CF Philippines, if a player successfully finished Fatal Canyon map after the game. It does not count on the profile of the number that you've finished. **After Longbill is defeated, it doesn't proceed to Uranus, which is the players was stucked. The bug is about the Special Mission of Longbill brothers. **Grenade Launcher and Induction Launcher is unavailable to use. Now fixed in certain patches. **The bug is now fixed in certain patches which now can count number of each time player finished Fatal Canyon. *There is a bug that if you go to the room when in special stage, you will be in Uranus stage and can't shoot Longbill (expect the first player), making it is hard to win (if you don't want to say no except that first player is hacker, or he/she is mastered at playing Trial Challenge). Player that go to the room after will still like this however. Media Screenshots= FatalCanyon_Chemical.jpg|Power Generator FatalCanyon_Outside.jpg|Hoover Dam Entrance FatalCanyon_Battleship.jpg|Aircraft Wreckage |-| Artwork= Preview_Fatal1.png|Fatal Canyon Artwork Fatal_Canyon_Atlas.png|Final Boss: Uranus |-| Videos= Cross Fire China -- Fatal Canyon (Nightmare) (AI Mode 3) -GamePlay-! Cross Fire China -- SR25-Burning Shot Change Mode on Fatal Canyon AI3 -GamePlay-! CF China ZM3 Fatal Canyon M249 SPW Urban Gameplay by svanced CrossFire China 2.0 - Fatal Canyon - AI3 ☆ CrossFire – Modo Zumbi 3 – BARRAGEM – Gameplay 19 – SG Category:CrossFire Category:Maps Category:Trial Challenge Mode